Data stream processing is important in a wide variety of applications, including by way of example real-time applications and near-real-time applications. In these and other data stream processing applications, latency requirements are becoming increasingly difficult to meet due to the higher volumes and rates of the data being processed. This latency issue is further complicated in data processing systems that are implemented using clusters of hundreds or thousands of commodity machines.